It has been found that the conventional neon lamps are made into desired shapes in advance and tied or adhered together to form a predetermined pattern. However, it is time-consuming and inconvenient to assemble the neon lamps into a predetermined pattern and furthermore, the neon lamps will become useless and have to be disposed of after use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved neon lamp which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.